


Our Little World

by KatieEwok



Series: The Baby Chronicles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, cannot stress that enough, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/pseuds/KatieEwok
Summary: Yuuri, who’s holding Makkachin’s lead, unclips her once they reach the park, and she goes dashing off to see a man about a squirrel. Yuuri tucks the lead in his pocket and stoops to gather a handful of snow. He holds it out for Hishashi to inspect, who eyes it for a moment before smashing his hand onto it with a triumphant cry of “dah!” as the snow explodes outwards.“A fearsome warrior,” Victor says.“Conqueror of all things snowy,” Yuuri agrees.“Mmmm-bah,” Hishashi says.[Victuuri with a tiny baby. So much fluff.]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: The Baby Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563916
Comments: 23
Kudos: 153





	Our Little World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613414) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Betaed by the lovely [DuendeJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior)

Yuuri wakes to a loud shriek and sits bolt upright in bed, eyes wild, already about to vault off the mattress to go save his child. But then the shriek dissolves into delighted giggles accompanied by Victor’s cooing praise. Yuuri relaxes. He flops back onto the bed, his heart going about a hundred miles an hour.

There’s light streaming in through the curtains, which Victor must’ve pulled back when he got up. Ever the early bird, Victor has been trying to use daylight to help his night owl husband wake up naturally. Unfortunately, when one has a seven month old waking them up at all hours of the night, a bit of daylight doesn’t quite cut it. Even Victor’s been struggling.

Yuuri rolls over, reaching for his phone. According to the screen it’s seven AM, which is at least later than the five AM that little Hisashi usually likes to wake up at. No doubt he _did_ wake up then but Victor, beautiful, lovely Victor, went to take care of their son to let Yuuri have a bit of a lie-in.

Yuuri blinks blurily at the snow falling outside the window for a little while, waiting for his body to wake up properly as he listens to his family in the other room. Victor’s left the bedroom door open a crack and the sounds of him chatting to Hisashi in a mixture of English, French, Russian and Japanese is endearing. Hisashi will no doubt grow up fluent in all four, probably in Thai too if Phichit has anything to say about it, which will be good for any future job prospects.

Eventually the tug of wanting to see his husband and child pulls Yuuri from bed, and he tugs a dressing gown and a pair of slippers on before going to find them.

Hisashi sits in his high chair at the end of the little table attached to their kitchen counter. They haven’t had to move since adopting the baby, as Victor had bought a flat with a spare room, which now belongs to Hisashi. No doubt they’ll make the move in a couple of years, perhaps when they get another dog, what with Makkachin getting old and everything. Not to mention it’d be nice to have a room to put guests in. So far when people have visited they’ve stayed in Hisashi’s room while he sleeps in his parents’ room, either in the fold out crib or in bed between them, but it’s hardly a long term solution.

Hisashi turns his big brown eyes to Yuuri as he enters, his face breaking into a gummy smile as he squeals with delight, reaching out towards his Tousan with chubby little hands. Victor’s head pops around the corner of the open plan kitchen as Yuuri approaches, alerted to his presence by their son.

“Hello, little bird,” he says, endlessly fond as he comes to meet Yuuri halfway to give him a peck on the lips.

“Mm… hello,” Yuuri returns, tucking his head under Victor’s chin and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Sleep well?”

“Brilliantly. Thank you for getting up to take care of him.”

“It’s fine, I wanted to be up anyway. Isn’t that right, baby?”

The last is said over his shoulder to Hisashi, who seems to be getting irritated at being ignored, making a grumpy little noise.

“Okay, mochi, I’m coming,” Yuuri assures him, untangling himself from Victor to go and scoop up his boy. It’s not usual for Japanese people to use food as nicknames, usually adding “-chan” to the end of shortened names, but being around Victor and his many terms of endearment has rubbed off on Yuuri. And Hisashi’s sweet and squishy as mochi anyway.

Hisashi gurgles in a pleased sort of way, expression happy again as he slaps his hands against Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Yes, hello,” Yuuri says as Hisashi babbles excitedly, patting his cheeks a few more times. “Has he eaten?”

“Yes, had the whole bottle, as always,” Victor replies from where he’s returned to the counter to cut up fruit.

“Such a good boy. You get your appetite from me, chubby baby” Yuuri coos at Hisashi, who has a very intelligent reply mostly made of the sound “bwah”.

Victor places two beautifully presented bowls of natural yoghurt, topped with fruit and honey, and a cup of Yuuri’s favourite genmaicha tea on the table. Yuuri kisses him on the cheek, wondering what he did to deserve such a husband.

Hisashi gets put back in his high chair while his parents eat. This causes a slight fuss at first, but then Yuuri hands him a toy that lights up and makes noise when he presses the buttons, and that seems to do the trick.

“I was so annoyed when Phichit got him that thing,” Yuuri says over the sound of the cheerful, tinny music emanating from the toy. “I thought the noise would be so annoying. But honestly it’s a blessing.”

“He does love it,” Victor agrees, giving their son a fond look that makes Yuuri’s heart swell.

After breakfast Yuuri gets ready, showering, brushing his teeth and bundling up warm so they can take Makkachin on her walk. Hisashi gets put in a puffy onesie that makes him look like a baby blue starfish and even chubbier than he is. Victor coos at him as he places a little hat on his head and then a scarf before pulling up the onesie’s hood over it all.

Then Hisashi gets strapped to Victor’s chest facing forward, and the three of them along with Makkachin leave the flat.

Hisashi loves snow, gazing up at the flakes falling from the sky with wonder. He kicks his little legs and reaches his covered hands out to try and touch them, babbling excitedly the whole time. There’s noises that’re almost like words in his speech, mimicking the sounds his parents make.

Yuuri, who’s holding Makkachin’s lead, unclips her once they reach the park, and she goes dashing off to see a man about a squirrel. Yuuri tucks the lead in his pocket and stoops to gather a handful of snow. He holds it out for Hisashi to inspect, who eyes it for a moment before smashing his hand onto it with a triumphant cry of “dah!” as the snow explodes outwards.

“A fearsome warrior,” Victor says.

“Conqueror of all things snowy,” Yuuri agrees.

“Mmmm-bah,” Hisashi says.

They buy hot chocolate from the little kiosk in the park, and walk around hand in hand, Victor doing his best to sip his hot chocolate without Hisashi grabbing it. Makkachin bounds back to them and then away again, needing to check on her humans — most importantly Hisashi — as well as chase squirrels. She’s become very attached to the little boy, guarding him closely whenever there’s someone that isn’t Victor and Yuuri in the flat, and sleeping in his room rather than theirs like she used to. Yuuri throws her ball for her, watching her ears flop as she springs after it.

They talk about Yurio’s progress since last season, how he’s handling being twenty-one and having new, younger skaters nipping at his heels. Yurio’s mellowed a bit in the six years that Yuuri’s known him, still firey and determined, but less argumentative and more willing to take Victor’s advice. He’d have to be, seeing as Victor’s his coach now. Yuuri coaches too, Kenjirou asking him to the moment he retired at the age of twenty-nine, but Yuuri handed him over to Victor and promised to help, but mostly wanted to be around for the baby they were in the process of adopting. So Kenjirou now lives in Saint Petersburg, rooming with Yurio, who, to his credit, puts up with it with little complaint. Kenjirou also learnt to mellow himself around Yurio, which makes things easier.

Victor and Yuuri found Hisashi’s mother during Yuuri’s last season. His biological parents are both Japanese, hence the Japanese name, but his full name reflects Victor’s input in his patronymic of Victorovich. Hisashi Victorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov is a bit of a mouthful, but Yurio thought it sounded impressive so they’d gone with it anyway. Hisashi’s mother had been very pretty so they knew he’d be beautiful, but even they were surprised at what a perfect little baby he turned out to be, all chubby cheeks and large, brown eyes.

They get a call from Yurio himself as they’re getting to the end of their walk.

“Where are you? I want to see my godson,” Yurio says from Victor’s phone, which is on speaker. Hisashi has about four godfathers, what with Yurio, Phichit, Chris and Yakov all volunteering for the job.

“We’re just walking Makkachin,” Victor says with a laugh. “We’ll be back in about ten minutes.”

“I’m raiding your fridge,” Yurio says, and then hangs up. He’s clearly used the spare-key Victor gave him years ago to get in to their flat.

Victor chuckles.

“Some things never change,” he says, pocketing his phone and slipping his hand back into Yuuri’s.

When they get back to the flat, they don’t even have time to take their coats and shoes off before Yurio’s relieved Victor of the baby.

“Come here, stinky,” he says, taking a giggling Hisashi from the carrier as Victor unclips it.

Hisashi shrieks and pats Yurio’s face, delighted by his presence. Hisashi loves Yurio, though Yurio has had to learn to wear his hair up to stop him from tugging on it.

“Have your fathers been treating you right?” Yurio asks seriously, in response to which Hisashi simply sticks his hand in Yurio’s mouth.

“We’re his parents!” Victor says, indignant.

“Still.”

Yurio carries the baby over to the lounge, Makkachin following close behind, and plops him on the floor to practice his crawling. He’s getting pretty good at it, though he’s learnt to go backwards before forwards, which seems to confuse him.

Yuuri goes over to the kitchen, planning to start the washing up, but finds it all done and put away. His eyebrows rise in surprise when he looks around and realises that Hisashi’s toys have also been returned to their box and a much needed load of laundry is spinning in the machine. Yuuri could kiss Yurio. It’s sometimes hard to stay on top of things when both he and Victor are sleep deprived and trying to coach at the same time. As much as Yuuri keeps saying he’ll take a backseat, he can’t stay away from the ice for long.

Victor grins when he sees the cleaning Yurio’s done, pecking Yuuri on the cheek before going to switch the kettle on.

Yuuri joins Yurio in the lounge area, where he’s taking a lot of photos to put on Instagram, still competing with Phichit and Chris for who’s the best godfather. It was only last week that Victor and Yuuri opened a package sent from Switzerland containing a bunch of toys, and the week before they opened one from Thailand containing a variety of tiny outfits. The little bear onesie is a personal favourite of Yuuri’s.

Chris and Phichit actually started dating a year ago, but the relationship is still new enough that they haven’t moved to be in the same country, though plenty of international visits happen.

Moments after Yurio uploads a picture of Hisashi to Instagram, Yuuri’s phone blares the _Baby Got Back_ song.

“I told you to stop changing your personal ringtone in my phone,” Yuuri says as he answers it. “How did you even manage to do it? I’ve changed it back since I last saw you.”

“I have my ways,” Phichit says from the other end of the line, tone ominously mysterious. “But that’s not important right now. What _is_ important is that I’m coming to visit you next week.”

“Peach, it’s the middle of the season,” Yuuri argues as Hisashi tries to make a beeline for him, but ends up going backwards and under the armchair. Yurio rescues him. “You can’t cut into your training time just for some stupid competition with Yurio.”

Yurio grins and places Hisashi at Yuuri’s feet, where he sits up and leans forward to gum on Yuuri’s jeans, chubby hands gripping the fabric.

“I can and I will. I’m buying the tickets now. Chris can come too right?”

“As long as you don’t have overly athletic sex in our baby’s room.”

“Wonderful. I’ll tell Chris vanilla sex only.”

Yuuri grumbles but agrees.

“Tell Chulanont I’ll crush him,” Yurio says, scooping Hisashi up again and lying back on the floor so they can play aeroplane. Hisashi shrieks in delight as he goes soaring through the air, little legs kicking.

“Tell Plisetsky his ass is grass,” Phichit returns, obviously having heard.

“I’m not getting involved,” Yuuri says.

Victor chooses that moment to appear with cups of tea, one of which he hands to Yuuri before settling down beside him with an arm around his shoulders.

“What day can we expect them?” he asks.

Yuuri relays the question to Phichit, who, after a moment of checking flight prices and texting Chris, confirms they’ll be there on Tuesday.

When that Tuesday comes Victor goes to the airport to pick Chris and Phichit up while Yuuri stays to make sure Hisashi finishes off his afternoon nap. Hisashi has woken up by the time the front door unlocks and Phichit bursts in, practically shoving Victor out of the way.

“Where’s my little vanilla bean?” Phichit cries, making Hisashi look up from where he’s been tugging Makkachin’s ears and squeal with delight. He instantly holds his arms up towards Phichit, wanting to be picked up.

Phichit sweeps past Yuuri like he’s chopped liver and scoops the baby up, covering his chubby cheeks in kisses as Hisashi babbles excitedly.

“Hello to you to,” Yuuri says, though he can’t help his grin, knowing their baby is adorable and well loved.

“Oh hush, you’re only the third cutest man in the world now this one’s here,” Phichit returns as Chris comes over to kiss Yuuri’s cheeks in greeting.

“Don’t feel too bad,” Chris says. “I’m only second and we’re dating.”

“That’s because no one can beat this little man, can they, munchkin? Absolutely not.”

Phichit dissolves into baby talk as he bounces Hisashi on his hip, the little boy looking up at him in utter adoration.

That first day the five of them go out together, first for a little sightseeing, then Yurio babysits while the two couples go out for dinner.

The next day Phichit and Chris take Hisashi out for more sightseeing, allowing Victor and Yuuri a blessedly peaceful few hours to relax. They both adore their son, but sometimes it’s nice to have a little alone time. At first they nap, taking advantage of the rare downtime. Then Victor wakes Yuuri up by edging the sweatpants Yuuri’s got on down his hips, and things get a little more active after that. They’ve showered together, which lead to another round against the wall, and are cooking dinner by the time their guests return with their son. Yuuri scoops Hisashi up from the pushchair, pleased for the respite but still having missed him. Victor gives them both a kiss on the cheek before he returns to cooking.

“Did you have fun?” Yuuri asks Chris and Phichit, who’re shedding themselves of layers by the door.

“It was great!” Phichit says, wiggling his fingers at Hisashi on his way past to flop on the couch. “Exhausting though.”

“Yes I think having the little one with us without you two made us appreciate how hard parenting is,” Chris agrees as he and Yuuri go join Phichit in the lounge area.

Yuuri snorts.

“You had him at the easiest time of the day,” he chuckles. “Try having him wake up screaming several times throughout the night when you’ve got a flight early in the morning.”

“Which is why I’ll be waiting a few years before having my own little bundle of joy,” Phichit says.

Yuuri catches the look that Chris gives Phichit then, and has a vivid image of a little one toddling along between the two of them. It’s a nice thought.

Yuuri takes over the cooking from Victor to give him time to relax. They’re eating early because Phichit and Chris only snacked when they were out, and Hisashi needs feeding, so when it’s ready the five of them eat together, Yuuri feeding Hisashi with one hand and himself with the other.

It’s nice, having their friends around. Yuuri’s missed Phichit, and Victor loves having Chris to gossip with. Yuuri knows that Phichit’s more inclined to move to Switzerland rather than Chris to Thailand, though of course they’ll visit. Yuuri’s glad, the flight time from Saint Petersburg to Zurich is considerably shorter than the one to Bangkok.

\-------

“Yes I can see the appeal of the extra outdoor space,” Yuuri hears Victor saying as he enters the lounge the next day.

Hisashi babbles in agreement and slaps a hand on the tablet screen Victor’s placed on his knees, Hisashi sat on Victor’s lap so they can both see.

“What are you looking at?” Yuuri asks, coming to sit next to them both.

“Some houses. Having both Chris and Phichit here has reminded me how much we need a bigger place.”

Yuuri hums in agreement. Hisashi squeals and bangs the tablet hard enough that Victor has to lunge to save it from falling. Yuuri grins.

“I can see this is a collaborative effort,” he says.

“Hisashka has excellent taste in real estate,” Victor replies.

Yuuri watches the two of them chatter for a while with a fond smile, Victor discussing the pros and cons of each property while Hisashi blows a spit bubble. He loves them so much that sometimes he doesn’t know what to do with the feeling in his chest. Even when he’s with them he feels like he misses them, the emotions too big to comprehend.

And wherever life takes them next, Yuuri can’t wait to face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hisashi means ‘always with you’, which I figured was close enough to ‘stay close to me’ that victuuri would love it, big saps that they are.
> 
> Find me in the [usual place](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).


End file.
